


How beautiful on the mountains are the feet of those who bring good news

by DS_ds



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Diaynard :), F/M, Happy Ending, Ka’kwet - Freeform, Orchard, Scotland, Shirbert, after so much painful talk, how to clean all this mess, it will make you hate me ;), post s3ep9, something fishy, who is Anne Shirley?, yes there is a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_ds/pseuds/DS_ds
Summary: Anne gets three letters in one day. Good news are spreading.This is an imagined scenario how episode 10 could play so most loose ends are tied in the end.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose
Kudos: 56





	1. Expedited post

**Author's Note:**

> I assume here we are not sure if season 4 will be or not - hence I imagine most loose ends are somehow adressed while a few slight cliff hangers remain. I break into chapters as I progress, imagine chapter break to be a commercial in between ;)
> 
> Please just assume timing is ok for all the letters to make it - I know probably you could argue some are too soon but let it be. Also let us agree it is not a Sunday so that post comes.

It was a splendid summer morning. Sun was already high over the horizon and all the birds were cheering it from the woods nearby. Jerry passed the gate of Green Gables just like he always did but then, instead of running to the barn, he passed it by ignoring the noise the cows were making and approached the front porch of the house. He knocked on the front door feeling just slightly apprehensive. ‚Good morning, miss Cuthbert’ he greeted Marilla who opened the door. ‚The shopkeeper gave me something for Anne when I was passing by, can I see her?’. Anne must have heard him through the door from the kitchen since she emerged right at that moment, still crunching on a toast. She reached eagerly for the big envelope he was holding.

\- How perfectly screaming! What can it be?

\- I don’t know. The shopkeeper said his morning delivery man brought it just today from the station with his deliveries and asked to pass along.

Anne looked suspiciously at the unfamiliar writing at the front of the envelope that clearly said ‚Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, Avonlea’. Not much for an address but still it found her in this round-about way of Jerry, delivery man and who else? She ripped the package open to find inside a short note, a letter in a small, pink envelope and three copies of Charlottetown newspaper. She looked at the note first.

Anne,  
_When I saw todays paper I just knew you would be excited to have it as soon as possible. Therefore instead of mailing my letter to you I am pushing it on the train conductor together with as much copies of the paper I could get hold of so you can share with your friends. He assures me he will pass it further and I hope it will reach you before breakfast.  
See pages 5 and 7. Double congratulations are in order, I believe. WR_

____

Anne gaped with shock at the note, barely comprehending anything. Who would be this WR, presumably from Charlottetown and why writing to her in such urgency? She turned her attention to the newspaper and flipped to page 5.

_What is fair? by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert._

__

\- Look, Marilla! - Anne exclaimed and further words simply failed her so she just pointed at the page.

-They printed your article - Marilla smiled with pride - well done, Anne. You must show Matthew when he gets back from the fields.

Anne looked back into the paper and turned the page. 

_Queens Academy admittance list for fall 1899*_

__

-Oh, the exam results are out - Anne said and her brows furrowed as she squinted at the paper. There were 99 positions on the list (quite a weird number - she wondered briefly), arranged by score as far as she could see. Now, Anne was a modest girl but she knew her merits quite well. She dropped her eyes to somewhere around number 25 and went slowly downward. Jerry who was somehow still standing on the steps of the porch quietly listening in, looked over her shoulder.

Anne scanned the list carefully. She found Josie at 30 (she was always sharp - she thought loyally) and other friends further down. Her heart leapt with joy as she saw Diana’s name at 77 but then her joy lifted as she came to the end of the list and did not find her own name at all. Then she felt Jerry tapping her on the shoulder.

\- Anne! It says Anne Shirley here! - he beamed and put his finger at the name just next to number one, equally proud of her success as his own in finding her name quicker than it took Anne.

She raised her gaze in disbelief and sure enough, there it was, just under the heading: 

_1\. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, Gilbert Blythe. 98%_

__

\- Oh, Marilla - she squealed - I am in! And I am...I am...I am the first of the whole PEI! Oh, well, apparently tied but still - she hugged the old dame in delight - oh, I can’t wait to tell Matthew now! Oh, and we must tell the others! This is then what this WR meant...wait! 

She remembered the letter. She gently prised open the dainty piece of stationery and pulled out an equally dainty pink satin paper with rounded corners.

_Dear Anne,_  
_You must be wondering why I am writing to you at all but I thought this is something you need to know about._  
_The day before yesterday Gilbert visited me at my house and called off our courtship. He didn’t give me reasons for this that I would consider important enough but I didn’t insist. I sincerely believe I understand his main reason. I know him well enough, though, to be sure that voicing this reason to the interested party in full clarity or even mentioning yesterday of yesterday happenings may prove challenging for him. Hence I felt I needed to write to you instead. You deserve to know as soon as possible._  
_Please do not think I regret anything or am hurt. I enjoyed our little friendship but never approved of my father’s schemes of pushing this forward and manipulating Gilbert into thinking these were my wishes as well. And I am going to move to Paris anyway come winter._  
_Yours,_  
_Winifred Rose  
p.s. I do not know your address but I trust that there is only one Anne in Avonlea and my letter will find you._

__

_____ _

_____ _

Now Anne was simply dumbstruck. She definitely needed time to process all of this. Believe three impossible things before breakfast’ she has once heard and now when she could act on it she found it particularly difficult. There were many things to attend to though and she weighted her options carefully. She looked at Marilla and slowly transferred her gaze to Jerry, smiling softly. 

-Jerry, would you mind delivering this newspaper to Diana immediately for me? - she looked tentatively to Marilla - we can spare him for half an hour, can we?

She got one strong and one stammering ‚yes’ in response.

\- Good! - she handed Jerry one copy of the paper - tell her it is page 7! - and she dashed back inside the house only to emerge a second later with a piece of a toast - Marilla, I simply must go tell the other....the others.

Marilla only shook her head with a smile as she watched Anne’s rapidly vanishing form. 

***

Jerry set of with the newspaper in his hand and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It hurt him to go near Barrys house, let alone near Diana herself. Yet he wished to make Anne this small favour in helping her spread the good news. ‚How beautiful on the mountains are the feet of those who bring good news’ - he mused to himself. He felt everything but beautiful right now and wondered if his news is indeed good for Diana and what her reaction would be. For her parents surely this will not be good at all. He reached his destination soon enough and knocked on the door. 

\- Can I see miss Barry please - he inquired of the maid who answered the call - miss Diana Barry. I am here from Anne.

The maid simply nodded, turned and disappeared inside leaving him waiting. Diana emerged in a few minutes later, looking breathtakingly pretty as she usually was although perhaps a bit nervous. 

\- Jerry? - she said, sounding surprised and apprehensive but definitely not cold nor furious. Good - thought Jerry.

\- Anne has sent you this - he reached out and handed Diana the paper - please look at page 7 immediately.

Then he turned and slowly walked back in the direction of Green Gables.

Diana overcame her initial surprise and put all her questions and worries aside as she opened the newspaper eagerly. It must have been important if Anne sent Jerry along at such an early hour. She saw the admittance list and hold her breath. Now Diana knew her merits as well but she also knew how much she did, or rather did not prepare. She started hence from the bottom and soon reached position 77. She gave a quick gasp at that.  
She felt an overflowing joy at her own achievement first. She thought then of the pride Aunt Jo would feel. The happiness of Anne that they may go to Queens together. The surprise of all her class mates and mrs Stacy. And finally the rage of her parents. But strangely enough she was beyond caring too much about the latter. She seemed to have passed some line taking the exams anyway. Diana thought about all of those things in a matter of a few seconds, her mind working real quick as it dwelled on understanding emotions, and then glanced up to see a silhouette of Jerry just reaching the farthest end of their front lawn. She decided in a flash.

\- Stop! - she cried wildly and completely unladylike and rushed after him. 

Jerry did not stop but Diana caught up with him just at the edge of woods and grabbed his arm so he had to turn around.

\- Jerry... - she started rather timidly. She felt shy and ashamed and blushed profusely. And for a good reason - she thought to herself. Still she pushed herself to continue - Jerry, I wanted to thank you for bringing the news to me. It means the world to me. Quite literally. By acting on the opportunity to go to Queens I can finally craft my own future myself.

\- Yes, well. This was no trouble. I am happy for you miss Barry. Good day to you. - he tipped his cap and started to turn away when Diana grabbed his arm again.

\- Jerry...I want to apologise. For all the cruel things I said to you. For hurting you like that. For...for using you really in a way... - tears started to flow down Diana’s cheeks now - I don’t think you are inferior to me. After behaving like I did I could say the opposite would be nearer the truth...I was...just...but no excuse can really excuse me...maybe some day you can forgive me and we can be friends again... - she sobbed more heavily now.

\- Here, miss...ehm... Diana, don’t cry, it is fine - Jerry patted her shoulder awkwardly and handed her a handkerchief with a blue monogram - here, take this - he smiled at her and Diana, looking up through the tears hanging on her eyelashes gave a small smile as well.

\- So...we can then say ‚see you’? - Jerry said.

\- Yes, see you, Jerry - Diana smiled wider now - I have to run to my chores so I can visit Anne in the afternoon to discuss the news. Wait Jerry, Anne is on the list? I never even checked...

\- Oh yes, find for yourself. I did - Jerry said with pride, waved at her and this time went away without stopping. But there was a certain new spring to his step that was missing before.


	2. Of fish and apple trees among other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News spreads further

Ms Stacy knocked firmly on the door of the Blythe-Lacroix homestead. She had a big paper parcel under her left arm. Her face brightened when Hazel opened the door.

\- Just the person I needed - she exclaimed and entered the house without really waiting for an invitation, she just felt natural to do so.

\- I have brought you something - she smiled widely - I hope you can use it here and not take it back to Trinidad, it would be a pity to keep it waiting.

Hazel reached and took the parcel from her guest. She put it on the table and unwrapped it to find two handsome smoked fish, still warm from the smoking. She gave a small timid thank-you nod when she heard Delphine give a small whimper in the bedroom. She told herself Sebastian would be cross if she ignored this. She tried to ignore in turn the small tugging at her heart that told her it was a grandchild’s discontent she needed to attend to. She run then and grabbed Dellie in her arms, gave her a tentative kiss (this tugging feeling again) and returned with her to the kitchen. 

\- Would madam care to share a breakfast with us to enjoy the fish together - she asked timidly still leaned over Dellie but then looked up and saw to her astonishment tears in the eyes of ms Stacy.

\- I am sorry - sniffed the latter - I just...you look so sweet together...I still can’t stop thinking what I am missing...the grandchildren I will never have.

\- Now, madam, never say never - Hazel reached out with her baby-free arm to pat her shoulder and finally pulled ms Stacy into a crooked, three-person hug - I am...well only now discovering the joy of family life I suppose.

They stood like this for a little while, while Dellie cooed and ms Stacy’s tears slowly stopped flowing. It was a knock on the door though that brought them apart again, both adult women shy but smiling.

***

Anne run as fast as she could to the field where Matthew could be seen inspecting his crops. She was flushed and breathless upon reaching him, her hair once more loose from the braids, her eyes sparkling with their own sunshine.

-Matthew, oh dear Matthew - she waved the newspaper at him - they printed my article on women rights in Charlottetown! And the exams results are out! And oh, Matthew! I passed, I am the first, well, tied with Gilbert but anyway...and Di passed as well and the others...

-My girl! - Matthew just smiled and grabbed Anne by the waist to spin her around. She laughed merrily when he set her back down and he reflected he missed this laugh in the recent weeks.

\- Oh, Matthew, I need to run spread the good news! 

And she was off running, while Matthew stayed with pride for his girl in his heart and words about the beauty of eyes...that is feet...of those who bring good news on his lips.

***

Anne run as far as woods but then she slowed down. She really needed some time alone to process all Winnie’s words. And now she had the chance to do just that as she had to slow down anyway unless she wanted to share the fate of the Marathon battle messenger. 

She pulled the letter from Winnie out of her pinafore pocket and read it again before refolding it and pocketing once more. She must calm and steady her thoughts and her heart.

Right. Gilbert. Called off his courtship. So there was one despite him always denying. Anyway. Called off on his own accord. And Winnie claims she knows main reason. Surely it cannot be...the one thing he mentioned at the bonfire. But then...why write to her. Barely knowing each other. If anything Anne was rather rude to her. Still. Gilbert pushed away his silver platter. And exquisitely pretty fiance-to-be. And why? Could it be...no, Anne would not dare to hope after he ignored her note. Herself a pirate and all. But what now? No Sorbonne then? Unless he had other means? Would he want to hear of Queens exams if his dreams are so above it?   
Anne felt compelled somehow to still deliver him the news. She turned on the path towards the Blythe-Lacroix farm. Once she was a few yards away she stopped briefly to give her dress and hair a pat. I must be a frightful mess with all the running - she thought - now calm down, Anne. And she braced herself and knocked. 

The door opened to reveal...ms Stacy. With Hazel hovering in the background. Fish smell drifted outside. But Anne was to excited to see her teacher to wonder. 

-Oh, ms Stacy, exam results are out! A...friend sent me todays Charlottetown paper.

Ms Stacy grabbed the newspaper from Anne’s hands and quickly flipped through the pages. She found page 7 and her eyes skimmed over the content swiftly. Then she promptly dropped the thing and hugged Anne on the spot. 

\- I knew you would do well, Anne. I am proud of you. And the whole class really.

They pulled away but Anne took hold of ms Stacy hands instead and twirled them together in a wild crazy dance.

\- Oh, thank you ms Stacy for all your help - she laughed merrily and rushed to hug Dellie. - I did it - she exclaimed and proceeded to hug a slightly surprised Hazel as well.

\- I see you have two copies of the paper - ms Stacy observed - can I take one and go to deliver the news to the others? Seems to me you have done quite some running already. I can take the centre of Avonlea myself - she smiled as Anne nodded slowly - the Pyes, Andrewses, Boulters, Sloanes and all the rest.

\- And...ehm... - Anne unusually for her struggled for words.

\- Oh, since you are here anyway - ms Stacy smiled innocently - Gilbert is...

\- In the orchard - supplied Hazel.

\- Uhm, right. 

\- Anne - ms Stacy called before Anne turned away - I guess a party would be in order. Why don’t I throw one for my Queens students this evening? What do you think? I can’t promise moonshine - she chuckled - but punch it could be. Be sure to bring Diana as well. I saw her name, I must hear her story.

***

Anne entered the orchard slowly still deciding on her approach. Things were still in a kind of limbo between her and Gilbert. She spotted him at the end of the row of trees and neared enough to be heard.

\- Gilbert, hi - she said and as he turned to face her she added - I have just got a letter from Winifred.

She observed with a small satisfaction as his expression transformed from surprised to rather nervous.

\- Anne? - was really all that Gilbert managed at this point. Balancing at the same time an awe at seeing Anne standing in front of him in a slightly disheveled state after the running she seemed to have done that rendered her all the more cute and an apprehension at what Winnie might have wanted from her was already too much without having to form a longer sentence. Therefore he simply stared in silence waiting for further cue.

\- She sent me today’s newspaper from Charlottetown by way of the morning train conductor as she believed I would be thrilled to have it as soon as possible - Anne embarked on the fourth similar explanation that day - and I am...then I am not sure you would be with Paris and everything but I came by anyway to check if maybe you would... be at least interested I mean...page 7 - she finished lamely.

She hold out the newspaper to him while trying to maintain her distance. Gilbert’s eyebrows that- and he couldn’t really help it despite the complicated situation this rather was - went up in amusement at Anne’s speech now furrowed in concentration as he took the proffered paper and looked for page 7. Close to ten seconds sufficed then for him to look up at Anne with a happy smile.

\- Congratulations Anne.

\- Uhm, thank you. You too.You know - she added deciding to smile as well - you are not so modest as me.

\- How so?

\- It took me ages to find my name. I started from somewhere like 25th position and went down to the very end with my hope diminishing with every position. In the end it was Jerry who pointed out for me the correct place to look. You took like a few seconds and for sure you don’t read as fast.

\- Oh - Gilbert shrugged - I simply looked first for your name. Accidentally finding mine as well.

\- Ehm, yes - Anne blushed at the explanation - I didn’t beat you in the end though, did I? 

\- Don’t loose hope. You still may. I know I gave you the impression I will leave for Paris - he added - but Queens it will be at least to begin with. I can’t let you have it too easy, can I?

\- I guess I am glad for a decent competition - Anne said - I must be going - she added turning around but then remembered something.

\- Gilbert...ehm...I noticed that this last term you didn’t really mingle with the rest of us at school, you also skipped well...most of the post-exam relief party...but maybe you would be still interested to know ms Stacy invites us all for a celebration party at her house this evening.

\- Just like after the demonstration then? - he asked with a queer tone to his voice.

Anne paused for a tiny second only, wondering whether he was thinking about their shared moment on the porch, but recovered quickly - yes, something like that. Bye Gilbert - and this time she left.


	3. The regular post comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I will finish by now but life is as it is and still some things to tidy up. Enjoy this part though.

Anne maintained her dignified step just to the edge of the woods. Then she ran again. She met Diana in the middle of the forest and the girls fairly crushed into one another in a fierce hug. 

\- Oh, Diana!

\- I know!

They exclaimed and hugged again. They pulled apart a moment later and went hand in hand towards Green Gables chatting on the way.

\- Thank you for sending Jerry over - said Diana.

\- Is this a double thank you? - inquired Anne with a meaningful glance at Diana.

\- I ...uhm...guess so - she answered timidly gaining another hug in return.

\- I am so happy to hear it. Jerry was so miserable ever since...

\- Me too. I was miserable I mean - explained Diana - Are you coming from the Blythe-Lacroix farm by the way? - she added.

\- Uhm, yes. I met ms Stacy there and she was so glad we all passed she run to pass the news to others. And she plans a celebration party for all of us in the evening today. You are specially invited she said.

\- And? - Diana insisted.

\- And I told Gilbert the news as well, obviously - Anne rolled her eyes.

\- Oh, that’s perfectly exciting - squealed Diana - what did you talk about?

\- You sound just like Ruby, Diana - huffed Anne - we congratulated each other and basically this is it. I told him of the party. 

\- You are insufferable Anne! Where is your courage for finding the truth about your note? - Diana was disappointed. 

\- Oh, Diana but you have not heard how I came to have the paper in the first place - Anne deftly changed the subject and told Diana the full story of Winnie’s letter judging correctly Diana will delight in ensuing discussion.

Finally they came to the gate of Green Gables and leaned on the fence next to it. It was their favourite chatting spot ever since they first met. 

\- Diana, have you told your parents about Queens yet? 

\- No, I wanted to hear the results first.

\- So how do you plan to do it? Because you will go with me, won’t you?

\- Oh, yes, absolutely, I will not throw away my newly acquired chance at freedom. I guess I have to tell them this afternoon before the party. An innocent remark during cleaning up after dinner, what do you say?

They both giggled, although Diana was still a bit anxious. A moment later a postman arrived at the gate and smiled seeing them.

\- Beautiful ladies, good day to you both. I am glad to see you here as this saves me the journey to your front porch, miss Anne. Two letters for. Good day again - he waved his hat in mock farewell and drove away.

Anne stared in astonishment at two envelopes in her hands.

\- I must have got month share of correspondence today - she marvelled - who can write to me?

They sat on the fence one next to the other and Anne inspected the first envelope as Diana looked over her shoulder.

\- What do you say, my dear Watson? - Anne joked.

\- Oh, scrumptious! - Diana said - let’s see: local stamp so PEI, cheap envelope so nobody very wealthy or posh. Straight neat letters in plain lack ink...address says...wait! what? ‚Anne, house with a green roof, Avonlea’? 

Anne laughed.

\- Let’s just see inside - and pulled out a grey piece of common stationary.

 _Dear Miss,_  
_There is a lady in my post office now that demands I write and send you as follows below._  
_Yours faithfully,_  
_Postmaster in Winsloe_

_Anne,_  
_I escaped when we fed the chicken. Got to my parents. We run away into hide. Thank you for your help. Pray to your God for our safety. I shall pray to ours that they guard your brave heart._  
_Ka’quet_

_____ _

-Oh, Diana! She is finally away from that awful school - sighed Anne.

\- Good, I will definitely pray she does not get caught back, from what you told me this was a nightmare.

\- It was...like orphanage really or worse.

\- Are you still going to write to The Globe?

\- All the more so - Anne assured her - the other kids are still there. And now I am not afraid Ka’kwet will face retribution. People need to know what the government does.

\- Anne, you are brave heart indeed. I have seen the Charlottetown paper printed your piece on fairness - she smiled widely at Anne - let’s see the other letter, shall we? - she nudged her and saw Anne already frowning at the envelope - what would you say? Foreign stamps, official looking envelope, this time addressed correctly, country of origin...wait! Scotland?

Diana looked at Anne who looked pale and even a bit scared.

\- Look at the sender name - she only said.

Anne Shirley

Diana stared.

\- You don’t think?

\- I do - said Anne and bravely pulled out the contents. 

A couple of official looking papers and a handwritten letter. Anne read the letter first.

_Dear Anne,_

__

_You may wonder why as a reply to your official correspondence with Scottish town hall you receive a personal letter. I hope you will forgive my boldness. My friend happens to work in citizen records department and alerted me to your letter when she saw your name and details. I begged her to let me reply to you in her stead still enclosing all the official papers you asked about._  
_My name is, weirdly enough for you I am sure, Anne Shirley. I am a younger sister of late Walter Shirley. Your parents left Scotland for Canada in late 1880. I got a letter from them shortly after their ship reached Canadian shore but no other communication followed. I assumed they must have been unable to write and feared worst but had no idea where to inquire about their whereabouts since their ultimate destination was unsure when they were leaving. Your letter confirmed my fears yet it also told me of your existence of which I had no idea. Welcome to the world then Anne, however late it must sound now - you must be well into your teen years._  
_We are the last two of the Shirley family as far as I know. My other siblings are long gone and your grandparents passed away a few years ago. Ours was a teachers family and I am working in an elementary school in town myself. Your parents were school sweethearts and after obtaining teaching licenses and their marriage left for a presumably better life on the other side of the ocean._  
_I am sorry but I know next to nothing about your mothers family. I vaguely remember she was from some village outside the town and a whole group of farmers showed up for the wedding but I have never seen them afterwards. Your mother though I will always remember as a kind, beautiful creature with a light in her eyes that could light a whole room and a mind few could match._  
_Officially issued copies of your parents’ marriage certificate and your father’s birth one are attached to the letter. If there are any further questions you might have, please let me know, I shall do my best to help._  
_I am sure, going by your current surname, some nice family must have took you on after my brother and sister in law died. I hope you are well and happy with them. Please pass them my kindest regards and words of gratitude for caring for you._  
_I would be grateful if you could write to me sometimes with news about you. Maybe we will be never destined to meet but I would really like to know more about my young niece._  
_Your aunt,_  
_Anne Shirley_

_____ _

_____ _

Anne looked up at Diana with tears in her eyes.

What is it, Anne? - Diana asked with concern - are there bad news?

\- All things considered no, on the contrary. I guess I am crying of joy - she smiled - Diana, I have an aunt who is a teacher, she welcomes any further questions I can have and wants to know about me, she says my mother was beautiful and smart...oh, Diana, I am so relieved to know all these things...we must tell Marilla, come on.

Anne grabbed Diana’s hand, they jumped of the fence and rushed towards Green Gables. 

The day certainly proved eventful and so full of running for Anne and it was only noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any historical or geographical inaccuracies (like no female teachers in Scotland, Winsloe is more than a day on foot from Charlottetown etc.) sorry and bear it please, this is fiction anyway :)


	4. Should auld acquaintance be forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There we are. The promised party and a painful conversation we all somehow look forward to. :)  
> No more running.

The party at ms Stacy was in full swing. It was indeed just like after the demonstration or even better. Definitely more people showed up than expected as apart from the Queens group other former class mates also came to join the celebration. When Anne arriver earlier she was surprised to find an unusual ally in person of Hazel Lacroix helping ms Stacy set up snacks and punch bowl. Now the punch bowl was half empty, Moody was playing a banjo and the others were talking in groups of two or three, often referring to admittance list, now pasted on the kitchen door, and hugging or clapping each other backs. Anne felt she herself has been hugged already over a dozen times and that she really needed some fresh air and a moment away from the celebration lest she will have a ghost feeling of being hugged and clapped for the next three days. Nice perhaps but definitely creepy.

As she sat on the porch steps, glass of punch in her hands, and gazed at the sky she had a sense of deja-vu and wondered if this was her subconsciously reenacting the previous party or maybe she was just a kind of a person to seek some quiet solitude in the middle of a busy party time. Yet she wasn’t particularly surprised to hear the door open and close and somebody sitting next to her on the steps. She could take a good guess at this somebody’s identity without looking (she was frankly more surprised at him appearing at the party at all than following her here).

\- So this is like the previous time after all?

Anne felt her stomach clench when she wondered where this conversation would or should go. She replied calmly nevertheless.

\- Not really. There is no moon now, only the stars, shining ever so brighter in its absence. I was just locating the Northern Star up there. 

\- You want to switch your career to that of a sailor? - he smiled inwardly imagining her on board of a grand galleon.

\- One does not have to be a seaman to gaze at the stars - Anne was still looking at the sky - You know, I’ve always dreamt of seeing the road sign of southern hemisphere sailors - the Southern Cross. Oh, have you seen it? - she turned finally towards her interlocutor.

\- Nope, we only ever got as far south as Trinidad. Besides there are not so many chances for star gazing while shoving coal. Anne, I think we need to talk - Gilbert decided he needed a change of subject.

\- Really? So what were we doing right now?

\- Anne, please be serious. You must know what I mean.

\- Gilbert Blythe, I swear you overestimate my powers of reading an implied meaning recently. But I will let it pass this last time and assume I do know what you mean. At most what follows will prove me wrong. - she sighed - Let me though first ask - are you sure we are both sober enough for this conversation? - she glanced thoughtfully into her punch glass. 

\- I see... - he saw really for the first time that Anne’s sharp faculties might have been a bit blunted at the ruins party - ...no moonshine around, no pun intended - he finished quickly - so yes, if you have your wits about you then I can also say the same about myself.

Silence ensued.

\- What do you want to talk about in particular? - Anne prompted. Diana may be disappointed but she wanted to keep herself from hurt even for a short moment longer.

\- To begin with, can you tell me what Winnie wrote you about? - he asked bravely yet felt nothing like brave at the moment. 

\- Surely there is such a thing as privacy of correspondence and I am not sure why you would think it should involve you anyway? - Anne flared up.

\- Surely when my ...uhm... ex girlfriend whom you barely know contacts you I can assume... - he stopped himself - I am sorry, here we are arguing again. Let’s just try not to, please. You are right, I have no business to pry into your private affairs.

\- I am sorry too - said Anne seeing the pain in his eyes, staring into her own - I can’t see why I couldn’t tell you. She wrote me what happened when you visited her two days ago. How you ended their courtship, which parenthetically speaking you always denied existed, of your own accord. She mentioned you gave her the reasons which weren’t convincing to her - Anne looked at the sky again - but she implied she knew of the main reason you left unvoiced and which in turn made her feel I deserved to hear of all of this. You know, Gilbert - she looked back at him - I can assume she felt this unspeakable reason would be the same thing you mentioned as holding you back from your dreams of Paris and medical research and so on. But I am frankly tired of assuming. 

\- Winifred is a wise gal - Gilbert said quietly and Anne gasped hearing herself paraphrased so - it is. It has always been. But I don’t mind if it pushes dreams of Paris to an unforeseeable future. Some things are simply more important...

\- Gilbert Blythe, can you imagine how I feel right now and for some time honestly? - Anne was exasperated now - I tell you I have enough of assuming, as in REALLY enough. I feel like the seaman you just mentioned before but no Northern Star to guide me, just the storm. Up and down, up and down. One minute you look at me like some freaking hero out of Ruby’s story and the next you sit next to me being on the verge of tears for full two hours without as much as a glance in my direction. You pull me out of my row at dance practice to twirl around just to rush to Charlottetown to date your secret girlfriend the next day. Whom you are not courting, oh no, just accidentally meet her parents at county fair. You follow me out onto the porch under the full moon while at the same time you are really thinking out your proposal to aforementioned girlfriend. In the end you pull me out of a party where I am finally having some fun just to tell my confused self I hold you back from your dreams. What should I assume, I ask you?

\- Anne...

\- Yes, you are right - she just couldn’t stop now, it felt like once you pull the plug out just a little there is no way to hold the flood back - you can say I wished it all on myself, didn’t I? Tales of tragical romances and all. You know, I had such a happy day today, it just seemed my happiness couldn’t be more complete...well, almost...with the Queens exams...and me...us... being first...Matthew so proud ...and Diana there...and Ka’kwet safe...and my Scottish aunt suddenly writing to me in reply to my lineage quest...and my article in the paper...and such a joyful party here...just please don’t make me plunge again...

\- Anne, stop, will you? - he reached out to touch her forearm - I love you. There. There you have it as plain as can be. I really do.

She stopped at this and blinked. Twice.

\- I realised I couldn’t even consider any future with Winnie or anyone else knowing this. I am sorry I hurt you both, I really am. Bash always says I am a moke and is probably right. 

\- Why haven’t you given me my pen back?

This was certainly not a question Gilbert expected. It was his turn to blink.

\- I guess...I forgot I still had it.

\- But I asked you about it in my note to you.

\- What note?

Anne reflected he looked genuinely confused. 

\- The note I wrote to you the day after the ruins party. I put it on your kitchen table. When Hazel said you were out.

\- Anne, honestly, I never got any note. I would have returned you the pen by now otherwise. What did the note say?

\- That I need my pen back - Anne repeated fully aware that the moment has come finally for her confession as well - and my newspaper by the way. I left it accidentally with you earlier in the orchard.

\- Anne, are you really saying you went all the way to my house to write me a note about the pen? - Gilbert raised his eyebrows in open disbelief.

\- Well, see I like my pen a lot. I named it ‚pen of possibilities’. But... - she sighed - you are right. It wasn’t all. It also said I was sorry. And no more confused. And that...

She did not mention Winnie this time. She thought about her though and thought she would approve of her next step. She leaned in.

\- I love you, Gilbert Blythe - and she kissed him. Just like that. Because why couldn’t she now? 

\- I am glad - he said after she pulled back - for the competition at Queens, you know - he smiled and kissed her back. 

This time neither pulled away for a time that seemed like hours to them. It was Anne who broke the  
spell when she laughed hearing the music suddenly drifting out through the window onto the porch.

\- Why are they singing ‚Auld Lang Syne’? It’s still half a year to New Years Eve.

\- And you claim Scottish relatives? You must know it is about not forgetting old friends, seems fitting for this party - Gilbert laughed as well.

It was nice to laugh together again. Anne hold up her glass of punch.

\- And we'll tak' a cup o’ kindness yet?

He took the glass from her and emptied the contents in one big gulp.

\- You were right earlier, Anne. I distanced myself recently from the class. I shouldn’t have really. I thought them often silly but I think I missed a lot on the friendship front. - he stood up and held out his hand to Anne - And there's a hand, my trusty fiere! and gie's a hand o' thine! Let us rejoin the festivities.

He saw she was still hesitant.

\- I will bring you your pen tomorrow, promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Let’s see how far from the actual episode this lands. Not that I don’t love my own version best ;)


End file.
